Alex Longway
- Normal = - Future = - V̪̠̤̻̘͓̣I̪̳͜R̼U̘̠͙͕Sͅ = - Talksprite = }} |-|Dream ▼= - Fake Derse (Inceptor) = - Fake Prospit (Inceptor) = }} |-|Outfits ▼= - Spades = - Felt = }} |-|Suicide Trio ▼= - Normal = }} |-|Trollsona ▼= - Normal = - Terezi Glasses = - Sollux Glasses = - Trollsona = }} |caption = "NOpe, nOt tOday, mOtHerfucker" |first = |aka = FL1RT1NG 3XP3RT, PSYCHOBOY, haccerman, CaPrIcIoUs BrOtHeR, LITTLE PUSSIBoI, T̩͟H̛̤͎̺̫̘̖̩E̮ ̶̤͓̪̰V̭͈̻̯̜͔̱I̢̬̯̭̦̫̘ͅR̞̳̰̙̭̗͡ͅÙ̞S͍͚͍̹͙̜̳ |title = Waste of Time (not), Thief of Void |age = 15 |screenname = (introduced as) sessionHacker, obnoxiousHackerman |client = Chumkind |zodiac = Capricorn |specibus = bladekind |modus = Stackwallet |relations = Dave Strider - Inception Victim, Suicide Trio Pal; Karkat Vantas - Inception Victim; John Egbert - Friend, Suicide Trio Pal; Romeo\GCat and Juliette\Jaspers - Childhood Pets. Uncle - Guardian Alan Longway - Post-scratch Uncle |home = A lonely house in a corrupted version of Queijas, Portugal |planet = Land of Cybernetics and Androids (LoCaA) |like = Backstabbing, Hacking, telling jokes, scaring people |hate = Spiders, Vriska, HSA Discord Server |music = Little Clown - PhemieC ??????? ??????? ??????? ??????? ???????}} Alex Longway is a kid from the Suicide Trio, who obtained a little device called "The Inceptor".He then tested it on Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas. His chumhandle is obnoxiousHackerman. He loves to break the fourth wall, and to s̬̗͈̼̕cḁ̧̻̫r͈͇̠e̷̠͉̩ ̲͙̤͟p̬̖̮̰͟e̩͙̙͖͓̹̝o͚̩̩̦̺p͕l̰e̡̮̱̜͙̗ ̩̟v̨̗̯̻̹͇ị̤a̪̘̳͠ ̕p̠͉̹̤es͕͢t̮͖͕̹̗̖ͅe̢̻̰̺̺̠͙r̬͔͍c̬̮͓̝̦̖ͅh͉͚̘̞͎um̬̝ ̻͚͔͕͇͚̖ṵ̤̣̥s̯̥̟į̯̩͚̪̦̻n̲͜g͉͝ ̸͎̹̦̺t͙̭̮̦h̵̬͖̞̪̞i̳̳̝s̩̀ ̨͇̪̰̹̬f̰̱̥͉͜o̯nt̷̖ and telling jokes. He inserted himself on some fanfics at the QuoteV website, so don't be scared if there are references to him. Alex Longway is a kid who is great friends with Dave Strider and John Egbert. He used to be a hitman, but now he spends time with his own virtual noirmarket acessible by contacting him via pesterchum. His main objective is to kill Andrew Hussie, due to "accidentally putting him in a doomed timeline and leaving his cat in the original one". Pre-Rebirth Alex Longway, as "sessionHacker", was a prospit agent in a doomed timeline where Prospit was dominating Derse that checked the trolls' hives and the kids' houses via teleporting to make sure everything was in order until The Rebirth, that is, when The White Queen would be able to use The Black Queen's ring power to open way to the original timeline. The power of The Black Queen's ring was something Prospit agents had to force her to use, due to the fact that only her and the king could use it, and the king was dead. Post-Rebirth When The Rebirth (as Alex called it) happened, a spacial-fend opened, where Alex got sucked into, and sent to the original timeline, to his original house. The first person he got contacted by was Her Imperios Condescencion, asking him to join her cause to destroy the Beta Humans, and he answered saying that he was a hitman, that only worked for money and only killed people who deserved to. Condesce then answered calling him a "mot)(aglubbin copycat" and leaving him by himself. He then met John and Dave and made an alliance with them, called The Suicide Trio. This alliance was made to destroy the Condesce. Their achieved their goal, but Her Imperious Condescence perfurated the left side of his face with her trident.